Device Management (DM) systems facilitate the remote management of mobile devices over an air interface. For example, using a DM system, a network operator can update the settings, the firmware, or the Operating System (OS) of a given managed device, or install applications on the managed device. To perform such operations, a network operator interacts with a DM server via a DM interface. With this interface, the network operator can cause the DM server to dynamically generate a document (e.g., an XML document) that contains the needed update information for the managed device, and then send that document to the managed device via an air interface. Upon receiving the information and data from the DM server, the managed device installs the update.
Using DM systems, network operators are able to manage a large number of devices. This frees end users from having to bring their devices, such as cellular telephones, for example, to a centralized location or other service center to periodically refresh or update their software, or to have software bugs corrected. However, although conventional DM systems negate the need for users to make such trips, conventional DM systems still require large amounts of overhead and utilize large amounts of resources when performing their operations.